Match Made In Heaven
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Everyone (Weiß & Schwarz) x Ran - AU, Pre-explosion. Aya-chan decides to take matters into her own hands to set her brother up with various men. Who will Ran end up with?? -COMPLETE-
1. The Sister Finds Out

Match Made In Heaven

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Trust me. If you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Okay, so being match made is a good thing if it's successful… but what if you have a younger sister bent on getting you the love of your life? It sure won't be fun… or it may be. I have no idea who the ultimate love of his will be; this'll depend on the popular vote. The whole of Schwarz and Weiß (Except the 'babies') will be paired up with him, so he'll have to choose wisely! 

Pairing: Everyone x Ran (literally) Ken x Ran for now!

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. AU, more of a weird romantic comedy than anything else. Takes place before the explosion, when Ran was still a happy-go-lucky bestest big bro in the world.

_________________

Part One – In Which The Cat Is Let Out Of the Closet

Aya sighed as she rested her chin upon her hands. She didn't really like studying too much, but then again, no one ever did. It was too boring. Studying is boring. Being bored is a waste of time. Therefore, studying is a waste of time. And time is money. And therefore again, studying is a waste of money. Her brother loved money. And since Aya didn't like wasting money, because she didn't like studying, she was her brother's favorite sister.

Enough said.

But Aya knew, in her heart of hearts, that having a cute, sweet, darling little sister just wasn't enough sometimes for an eighteen year old young man. Her brother never dated. Now, she didn't know why, but it was clear that she HAD to do something about it, because it was a little sister's job to make sure her brother was a-okay at all times.

And that's why Aya was going to do some private investigation of her own.

"Aya! Dinner's ready!"

Perfect.

She grinned wickedly and rubbed her hands. Using her sweetest voice she called, "Oh, just leave me some, I'll be down when I'm done with my homework!"

"Okay." Ah, sometimes her brother was just too trusting.

Well, heh, heh.

That's just too bad for him.

Aya smiled as she heard footsteps descending the stairs. Her brother wouldn't return in probably half an hour or so, and she'd be able to finish her 'research' just before he comes back. Still grinning, the adorable girl made her way silently to her redhead brother's room. And she knew just where to look.

The closet.

Yes, the closet, where all secrets were kept, clean or dirty. If she were lucky, she'd find a few porn magazines there, most of which hopefully would show her which kind of girls her dear Niisan preferred.

The girl swung the door open stealthily, hoping that her brother was too preoccupied to hear the slight creak. She fumbled a little and pulled out a few old, worn-out books, and – to her delight – shiny new magazines, with really attractive covers over it, opaque and keeping the contents from prying single glances. Aya grinned. Settling down, she pulled the books out.

And her eyes popped open.

"Aya? I brought you some tea to ---"

Ran stopped short when the door swung open to reveal an empty room. Almost immediately his heart started pounding. What if Aya was kidnapped? Or maybe she was being attacked by burglars that somehow gotten in without them noticing? He turned around and realized that the lights in his room were currently alight.

"I'm coming to save you," he whispered sagely to himself. "One, two…

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHGGGGGGGH!"

Aya spun around in horror when Ran burst into the room armed with a spatula with a Xena-sounding yell. She mentally cursed herself for not hearing the telltale signs of her brother coming to check on her, but really, Ran could be eerily silent sometimes. It was like he was born to be an assassin or something of that line, but she knew that he'd never hurt a fly.

She eyed the spatula. Then again, he might just get a burglar seriously hurt.

Narf. Aya coughed. "Why, Niisan! How nice to see you… armed to the teeth."

"What are you doing in my closet?" he asked curiously, after the initial shock had subsided. It's always a strange thing anyway, to find your younger sibling sitting in your closet, where you hid stacks of your anime stuff and doujinshi collection…

Uh oh.

"Oh, I was looking for a few… reference books," she smiled angelically.

"You could've just asked," Ran replied quickly. He looked at her suspiciously. "How long have you been in here?"

"Oh, not long," she said, getting up, still smiling. "I found what I needed." She started to make her way out of the door, past him.

 Inwardly Ran sighed in relief.

"And it was long enough to discover your entire Yaoi doujinshi collection."

"WHAT?" Ran choked over his words, staring at his pure little sibling in dismay. Aya tsk-ed and put her hands on her hips.

"How could you? I thought you loved me!"

"Well… I thought that if you were against… ah… that sort of stuff, I wouldn't show you any, and so…" Ran fumbled with his fingers nervously. He never dated, because he never wanted to hurt his little sister's feelings. And now…

"How COULD you? How could you keep all those stuff to yourself, while I had to save up every yen just to be able to buy SIX books, when you've got… Oh, god, you've got TWENTY?" she screamed. "Do you have any idea how frustrated I was to try to buy them, only to find the specials all out of stock? Do you???"

He blinked at her. And went as red as his hair. "Sorry…"

"Well, you're gonna have to make it up to me," she grinned wickedly. Ran gulped. This was not good…

___________________

"Must I _really_ do this?"

"Hey, you promised," Aya pointed out. "And whining wasn't part of the deal."

Ran rolled his violet tinted eyes to the sky. At this point, all he wanted to do was scream holy hell to the man upstairs. Aya looked at her brother smilingly, noting his discomfort.

"Aww, c'mon, it can't be _that_ bad!" she pouted. "Your sister has fine taste in men!"

"I know, I just…" Ran began to argue, but the ringing of the doorbell cut him off. Aya giggled and nodded at her brother.

"Even fate doesn't want you to fight back," she declared happily. "Now, go get him, Fujimiya-san!"

Ran bit back a retort as he stalked over the room to the door. He opened it and tried his hardest to smile at the person standing outside, where he was literally met by a talking bush of gentians. "Hello? Is Ran here? I can't see…"

And, as if by cue, the bush kicked the side of the door and went stumbling down with a yelp. "Ga-ah!'

Ran blinked and stared at the figure, now clearly seen as a brunet. He shrugged and offered him a helping hand up. "You're Hidaka Ken, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Ken blushed, bemused at his little plight. He had wanted to impress his date, whomever he was. And how he screwed up at his first attempt…

Embarrassing, really.

They stared at each other for a moment. And Ken suddenly blushed deeper. "Uh, hey, these are for you." He stuffed the gentians into Ran's arms in a not-too-graceful manner. Ran half-smiled in approval and held onto them. Flowers. Typical, in a normal date. And Ken was a normal guy, wasn't he?

"Thanks… what are they, exactly?"

"Oh, they're gentians, and they symbolize… uh, I don't know, but I like them, and uh… well, I hope you like them too," Ken said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. In his panic, the meaning of the flowers had slipped his mind completely!

"They're nice," Ran didn't know what else to say to them, but at least Ken wasn't dishonest. And that was a good start. Behind him, Aya coughed indiscreetly.

"Are you guys gonna spend the entire day talking at our doorstep or are you going out and getting a room elsewhere where I can't peep in and get corrupted?"

Ran and Ken both blushed simultaneously. Ken looked at Ran. "Uh, well… I guess I should follow you up on your plans…"

"I don't have one," Ran replied casually, handing the gentians to Aya to be placed in a vase. "You're the leader here, Mr. Hidaka."

"Oh, please… just call me Ken," the brunet grinned brightly. Ran found himself unable to withhold a smile from forming. Ken was full of life, indeed, and he looked as if he expected the best out of everything and everyone he met. "Anyway, I planned on us going out to a park to enjoy the sunny day. Unless, of course, you don't like that sorta stuff."

"I don't mind," Ran shrugged. He was pretty easy going in most things.

"Great," Ken smiled wide enough for the both of them. "To eternity and beyond!" He exited the house, Buzz Lightyear style, dragging Ran along the steps. Meanwhile, Aya watched the two retreating youths and giggled. Feeling warm, she turned back to her really naughty Yaoi doujinshi (borrowed from her brother) and daydreamed about the date she never got to observe.

..~*+*~ End Part One ~*+*~..

Note: Cliffhanger, ain't it? XD I've never really done many cliffhangers, but I wanted to separate the dates for each different character. Some might be atrociously funny, I hope, while I might make some just pure sweet. Well, don't start voting now, till the second last chapter (which I hope I might live to write, I've got my hands full at the moment). I'll tell you when to vote, na no da!

Thanks for reading! XD


	2. Ken

Match Made In Heaven

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Trust me. If you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Okay, so being match made is a good thing if it's successful… but what if you have a younger sister bent on getting you the love of your life? It sure won't be fun… or it may be. Sit back and relax…

Pairing: Everyone x Ran (literally)

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. AU, more of a weird parody than anything else. Takes place before the explosion, when Ran was still a happy-go-lucky bestest big bro in the world.

_________________

Part Two – In Which The Sun Shines For Flowers

"So, um, what's up?"

Ken was twiddling his thumbs as he walked down the sidewalk with his date, attempting to make small talk on their journey to the field. So far, all they had achieved were comments about that day's weather, a bird sitting on a trashcan and a shriveled worm lying in a crack. And Ken wanted to take things further. The redhead stared at him.

"Things. The sky is up, for example," Ran said easily, half-smiling at his own feeble attempt at a joke. But to his surprise, the brunet guffawed out loud at it.

"You got me there," Ken replied, scratching his head absently. "Y'know, most of us seldom have the time to appreciate stuff like the sky and all, and that's why every weekend we just gotta get out and have some good, plain fun." He paused and looked at Ran again. "You're kinda pale, I take it you seldom venture out?"

"Hardly," the redhead admitted. "It's… just not my thing."

"Oh, yeah, you seem more like those nerdy accountant type –" Ken blushed. "Ga-ah! Sorry! I didn't mean that as an offense! You're just too pretty to be an outdoor type! I mean; I, uh…"

"It's okay," Ran shrugged easily. Ken was amusing, and he wouldn't hurt anyone, Ran knew.

"Sorry, anyway. I'm kinda clumsy with my words and all. Everyone says that. Aww, you know, kinda of those Tarzan complexes," he thumped his chest as he spoke, grinning. "Me Tarzan, me no know English good. Me smart, but me stupid too."

"You sound like Windy," Ran smiled.

"Who's this Windy?"

"Oh, a random faceless fruitcake," Ran replied. "But you're luckier, I hear he's delusional. Also that Bush thwarted his attempts to take over the world. Apparently he had been under the influence of someone he called Sephiroth, but no one believed him."

"Do you?"

"No."

"But it would be great to take over the world without winning an election, won't it?"

"Hopefully," Ran sighed. The pair stared at each other for a moment and then burst into a round of hearty laughter. "Oh, right, we're supposed to be on a date of sorts and we're discussing fruitcakes, world domination and politics. What else does the day have in store for us?"

"Well, there's a pie throwing contest the kids have arranged in the nearby field…"

"You're serious?" the redhead lifted a brow.

"Hey, if I'm not, I wouldn't be suggesting it to you," Ken grinned. "C'mon! To eternity and beyond!"

_______________________

The field itself was hardly crowded; it was packed. There were colorful mats on the floor for parents to sit and watch, though most of them were participating in the tournament. A large banner loomed overhead, and the redhead smiled in amusement to read it.

"Pie Master Championship Death-match?" he voiced it aloud. "Who came up with this, anyway?"

"I did," Ken grinned. "Cool, huh?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nah," the brunet's grin grew inches wider. "I thought the kids and their parents would like some action this summer. I got all the Saturday working parents to take a day off, and take part in this. See? The preliminaries will start about twenty minutes from now, and then comes the semi-finals and then the ultimate death match. Participants go in pairs. Great idea for dates, huh?"

"Is that a hint?"

"No, that's a request," Ken winked and got to his knees. "Oh, my beloved darling Ran, will you join me in a duel of wits?"

"Why, of course, my noble handsome muscular Ken," the redhead replied as stately as he could. The pair shook their heads and laughed again; dragging themselves to the application booth… uh, make that the application table on a mat.

"Hey, Alf! Sign us up for the death match, please!"

The boy looked up and grinned. "Ken-niichan! You came! Uh, is that your… girlfriend?"

"No, no, he's not a girl!" Ken blushed beet red. "He's my friend, and he's kick-ass in Kendo! Well, that's what his sister said, anyway. So I thought that a guy with good concentration through Kendo would help us win the rounds!"

"You wish!" Alf laughed. "Me and Daisy, we're gonna knock you down!"

"I'm sure you will," the redhead nodded kindly. Ken poked him.

"Hey, no encouraging the competitor!" he mock-frowned. "Good luck, kid! You'll need some!"

"Right on!" Alf got back to the paper. "Um, Ken-niichan is in, and… what's your name, mister?"

"I'm Fujimiya. Fujimiya Ran."

A little girl giggled. "Ran shounds wike a fwower's name. Yoo know, those purdy wittle orchids… Yoo're very purdy too, Mister Fujimiya!"

"Thank you."

"Yoo're welcome!" the girl skipped off, having fulfilled her dream of talking to a purdy niisan. Ken laughed.

"That's Daisy," he explained. "She likes beautiful things."

"Oh…" Ran turned red. "I see."

"Anyway, we gotta get a move on! There're changing booths there, where they provide free clothes so you don't get your normal attire dirty! Some cool guy donated tons of them, there's one for every size! I kinda know his name, but then again, I kinda forgot too. It's familiar, but never mind that! Let's go!"

They made their way to the changing booths and Ran glanced at the clothes. His eyes grew round. "Hey, that's my old shirt… and pants!"

"They are?" Ken sidled over for a closer look. "How'd they get here?"

"These are all my family's old clothes," Ran laughed; it had finally hit him. "My father's donated them all to charity! And this is the charity festival!"

"It sure is," Ken grinned. "The spectators pay about ¥ 50 per seat and the participants pay about the same price to participate."

"You didn't pay back then," Ran said. Ken nodded and shrugged.

"I paid in advance, I HAD to join the tournament. Or those kids will never speak to me again!"

"You got this planned out? Why you manipulative –" Ran was cut off by a ringing of a bell. Ken bundled him into a booth.

"Hurry! That's the starting signal! You've got only _minutes_ left!"

"…I'll pay you out later." With that final threat, Ran retreated into the booth.

"Fathers, mothers, granddaddies and grand mommies and kids of all ages! Welcome to the Pie Master Championship Death-match, the coolest summer festival this week!" a little blond boy screamed into the hailer. "The preliminaries will start in five minutes! Ten pairs will be joining in the competition, since many of them backed out in the last minute, but that's OKAY! Because the fearsome Ken-niichan is taking part, and everybody was scared!"

There was a squeal of joy from the girls and random shouts of "Go Ken-niichan" and "I wuv yoo Ken-niichan". Ken could only grin and wave at them.

"And then, when Alf sent us the list, we couldn't believe it, but Mr. Fujimiya, our sponsor's also taking part in this event!"

"What?" Ran's eyes widened. He looked over the contestants and froze. There stood his father and mother, dressed in shirts and pants, and grinning over at everybody! He looked at the crowd of spectators and nearly fainted again. His sister was waving at him impishly. Why, that little monkey! She planned this! They were all in a conspiracy against him! The redhead felt lightheaded. He looked at Ken. "You knew?"

"Hey, hey! It wasn't my idea!" Ken replied hastily, still grinning. "Besides, she said you'd enjoy this!"

"But I…" he trailed off as the speaker passed the hailer to his father.

"Why, hello everybody, I'm our sponsor, Mr. Fujimiya," the man railed on cheerfully. "We decided to have a good family day for everyone here and so we wanted to sponsor this event. I'm also glad to say that I'm proud of my daughter and Ken for fixing this date today, and all of you for taking part in it and watching it. I'm also proud of my son for joining in this death-match, or duel of wits, as Ken would put it. Thank you, everybody!"

"It's treason!" Ran hissed at his father as the man walked by, but he simply grinned and ruffled his son's hair. Ken laughed. The bell rang out again, and the matches began.

_____________________

It was already late in the afternoon when they were done with the event. Everyone had cleaned up, and Aya had pestered and insisted the pair go on completing their date. Ken had simply agreed, while Ran shook his head and nodded after much persuasion. And you know what? They won the death-match!

Ran looked down at the gigantic pink stuffed bunny holding a stuffed pie, cradled in his arms. But he had to admit, they had had a very good time, one of the best he'd had in ages. It had been some time since he'd enjoyed a summer day in that way. He looked at the brunet and half-smiled. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Ken replied easily. "You know, I kinda thought we'd have something to eat."

"After all that pie, I thought you'd be full," Ran squeezed the rabbit's ears unconsciously.

"But then, there's no limit as to how much ice cream one can eat!" Ken laughed.

"Those pies sure were cold…" the redhead shivered a little at the memory of ice cream dripping down his collar. He must've looked ridiculous with cream all over his face and dripping down his eartails, but the notion of his parents looking worse than he did probably made him feel better. And Ken… Ken looked adorable. Ran blushed at that thought.

"Hey, you're turning red…"

"…Uh?" Ran stopped himself in time, trying to hide his blush. "Well, it's nothing, what do you want to eat, anyway?"

"Some ice cream… just not vanilla," Ken grimaced. "Those pies were vanilla, and I've had an overload. I'd like some raspberry swirl, like now!"

"Well, there's an ice cream stand there," Ran pointed down the park, on arm round the stuffed rabbit. He didn't notice some high school girls looking their way and giggling at the rabbit. Ken looked at the direction of his finger.

"Hey, so sit down for a sec, okay?" the brunet grinned. "What's your flavor?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean; which flavor would you like, Princess Fujimiya?"

"Don't call me that!" Ran bopped Ken on his head with the stuffed rabbit. "I'd like strawberry, please."

"Matches your hair," Ken noted.

"What?"

"Nothing!" the brunet strode off to the stand, leaving Ran to squash the rabbit to death in his arms. And in a thrice he returned with two cones, one his, and another one for the redhead. "Here, it's on me."

"Thank you."

Silence reigned over the two men for a while, as they sat on the bench eating their ice cream. The stuffed rabbit sat in between them, holding his pie.

"So…" Ken began, after he had gulped down his ice cream. "Do you wanna go around the park? It's kinda nice now, the summer flowers are in full bloom."

"Sure," Ran looked down at his hands. Ken stared at him.

"Hey, are you okay? You kinda went quiet…"

"I'm fine," the redhead looked up again. "Just a little tired."

"Oh, yeah, you're the indoor type," Ken mused, smacking himself for forgetting. "Well, then, if you're too tired to walk, how about going round on a bicycle? They're renting some here!"

"I… I can't cycle," Ran looked down. "I lose balance, and fall. That's why I learnt to drive as soon as I reached sixteen."

"Bummer," Ken said. But he brightened up suddenly. "Hey, how about you ride behind me?"

"What…"

"C'mon, Ran!" Ken smiled and tugged at the redhead's hand. "Please? It's summer, and I want you to see it to its best with me! Summer's only complete when flowers are involved! It'll be fun!"

"Okay…" Ran got up and picked the stuffed rabbit up, before the irrepressible Hidaka Ken dragged him away again. Before long, they'd stumbled to the woman in charge of the rental, and Ken had picked out a blue one. He settled onto the seat and motioned the redhead behind him.

"Put your hands round my waist, so you won't fall," Ken instructed. Ran complied by sandwiching the bunny between him and Ken and holding on to the brunet from behind. He was glad somehow that Ken couldn't turn around and see his blush. The brunet grinned. "Right, are we ready?"

"Yes."

"That's not how you say it," Ken corrected him. "You're supposed to say, 'Ready, Captain!' and I'll say 'Right on! To eternity and beyond!'"

"Alright." The redhead suppressed a sigh. Ken was fun to be with, but he could be… embarrassing at times. But Ken was oblivious to his discomfort. He grinned on.

"Right, are we ready?"

"Ready, Captain!"

"Right on! To eternity and beyond!"

And they were off. The bicycle traveled up and down the slopes of the field, on a path. It was on a steady speed, quite slow and comfortable pace, and yet not slow enough to cause imbalance. Ran could see the flowers of summertime blooming round the hedges; sometimes so close he could smell its scent, however delicate it was. White, yellow, pink, blue, green, they all whizzed past but were not a blur, and time flew by, till the sun was beginning to set.

The blue skies were now tinted a mellow gold, and red streaked the clouds, but Ran neither cared or noticed. The real world had then been shielded off, and all was left was his little one, and that of Ken's. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek carefully against Ken's back, inhaling his scent of musk and dawn. And beyond them, the world rushed by.

Summer was only complete with flowers, and that was the truth, because it was then when the sun shines for them.

~*~*~ End Part Two ~*~*~

Note: Okay, the second part's complete. :D I'm taking such a long time… Ran out of ideas, I did. Well, please don't vote yet! Things have just started moving on! XD

Here's especially to my precious reviewers, thanks so much! I'm sorry, but I can't reply to reviews now, I'm kinda tied down, but still, they're worth a lot to me, your kindness! I keep them in my drive! But anyway, I'll still mention you guys here! XD See, there's: 

Misura (thanks, but the dates will be evil, as usual! Romantic will be hard to do! Oh, and I blended everything with Farf's blender!) 

LittleIsa (mama-chan! Thanks! XD Nope, Bush won't be in… unless you want him to marry Ran, which I don't? o_0)

CherubKatan (Oh, it's okay, take your time! Maa, I wish I had doujinshi, but I don't! NO FAIR! At least I made them live up to my dream, oh well… Thanks, by the way!) 

Anata (Thanks for reviewing, I can't wait either… but then again… ^^;; I'm writing it! Maa, I just have writer's block! I can't think! But Yohtsuki (new friend!!) gave me the idea of a pie competition and he saved my life! He's actually more of my muse now… I'm scared for me. He's such a slave driver. -_- And trust me, he's scarier than Chris.)

Yoko-chan (Hey, good to hear from you again! Is your writer's block still there? o_0 I'm having one right now! Oh, man! But then again, thanks! You helped plenty too, keep us going like that! As for where I've been, I moved, that's why I'm so offline now, but I'm settled down, and having fun!)

Faraway4today (Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Well, I like Crawfish too! But as for being the best… well, we need to hear what his luvvers say!)

Pandora.81 (Thanks for your feedback! Is it original, this idea? I keep thinking someone's done it before… ^^; But Schwarz will be tough to write. I hope I'll be able to do this! Are you gonna… *Schu's mind reading technique* Vote for Farfarello??? XD)


	3. Crawford

Match Made In Heaven

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Trust me. If you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Okay, so being match made is a good thing if it's successful… but what if you have a younger sister bent on getting you the love of your life? It sure won't be fun… or it may be. Sit back and relax…

Pairing: Everyone x Ran (literally)

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. AU, more of a weird parody than anything else. Takes place before the explosion, when Ran was still a happy-go-lucky bestest big bro in the world.

Song Credits:
    
    「Open Up Your Mind」(ゲンソマデン サイユキ)
    
    「幻想魔伝 最遊記」より
    
    歌　：Mirai
    
    作詞：Mitsui Yukiko, Sheila De Niro
    
    作曲：Takahashi Kei'ichi
    
    編曲：Takahashi Kei'ichi, "Snow Man"
    
    Special Thanks: よ月, for giving me ideas on Brad's date.

_________________

Part Three – Crawford: In Which We Believe In Tomorrow

"Aya, must I really do this, _again_?"

"Yes."

Ran stared at his sister, hands on his hips. "Why? Ken wasn't a disaster. He was a good date. One is enough."

"Yeah, but you should… open your mind! You know, take a look at other men. I'm sure you'll like this one! He's mature, handsome, enigmatic, powerful, business like… you know, kind of like your type!" Aya babbled excitedly. Ran rolled his eyes, and she mock-frowned. "Oh, come on! It's not everyday that you meet a nice guy like him, so why don't you just give him a chance?"

"He's so old, that's why!" Ran finally exploded. "I mean, he's nearly twice my age! That guy's eleven years my senior! He's old enough to be my father!"

"That's just gross, Ran," Aya made a face. "If he were, he'd be only eleven when he… did it." She giggled, evil thoughts invading her innocent little mind. Her brother continued to stare at her. "What?"

"You're not going to read anymore of my doujinshi!"

"Why?"

"You're becoming corrupted, that's why!" the redhead snatched his super-Yaoi-sour-lemon FFX Seymour x Tidus doujinshi from his sibling's hands. "I should never had agreed to this!"

"Give me!"

"No!"

"I want it!"

"No!"

"Well, I'll have whatever I want!" Aya launched herself into the air and landed on her brother. Her hands moved with the speed of lightning and roamed over to his sides, her fingers running quickly. In short, Aya was giving Ran the most devastating tickle attack in his life.

"Ha, hahahahahaha!" Ran spluttered helplessly. "N-no! Won't – ha, ha, ha… Won't give!"

"Give it to me!"

"No… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" But it was too much. Just as he was about to scream, his sister stopped her 'attack' as abruptly as she had started it. Ran went limp and the book slipped out of his hands. Aya snatched it back quickly, grinning.

"I win! And you're going out with Crawford-san!" the girl snickered. "Oh, hello! That's the doorbell!"

Ran got up and straightened his clothes out. He walked to the door, glaring at his younger sibling as he did. Swinging it open, he was greeted by the most professional looking man he had ever met. Cream-colored Armani suit, navy blue dress shirt beneath that brought out his eyes, matching cream colored tie, shiny black shoes… well kept hair and glasses… black hair, gorgeous blue eyes… Ran was rooted to the spot.

So, his sister did have good tastes in men. Ken too, was good. Well, never misjudge a fangirl by her evilness, they say.

"Greetings. You must be Mr. Fujimiya, I presume?"

"Yes…" Ran felt blood rushing to his face. The man smirked, handing him a bouquet of roses, white and simple. "Oh… thanks."

"You're welcome. The name's Crawford," the American man extended his hand for a handshake. Ran bowed his head politely and took it in his. At once he felt jolts of electricity passing through his fingers to his brain and he jumped. Crawford continued smirking. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fujimiya."

"Please… just drop the formalities. I go by the name Ran," the redhead replied, pulling away, roses in his hands. He stared at them before his sister nudged him, winked and pulled them into her arms.

"I'll look after them for you, niisan! Don't worry!" she chirped. "Now go have fun!"

"Thanks," Ran turned back to look at the dashing man. "Well, shall we?"

"Of course," Crawford assured him, walking behind him, ushering him past the doorway. "After you."

"Thanks," Ran replied, looking embarrassed. He probably sounded lame. Was 'thanks' all he could say? They walked down the pathway, and Ran's eyes nearly popped out at seeing the foreign car parked right outside. A Benz; shining with fervor. If there were a secret to making one's car shine with fervor, Ran sure as heck would have tried to make his shine that way. Crawford moved once again ahead of him and opened the door to the passenger seat, gesturing him to move in.

"After you."

"Thanks."

Ran wanted to officially kick his lame-sounding self on the butt. He slipped in, and Crawford closed the door before proceeding into the driver's seat. The engine started and soon they were moving out. Ran fidgeted a little in his seat.

"We're going to a musical play," Crawford said. Ran looked at him, surprised. He opened his mouth to speak, but even before the words formed, Crawford silenced him with a smirk. "Yes, I'm a precog."

"Oh." The redhead continued to stare at the man in amazement. "That means that…"

"I can see the future," Crawford replied. "I invested and made money out of my gift. When the shares are at its highest peak, I foresee its downfall and I sell them at any last possible minute. Whichever counter that will rise will be invested in. The gains are more than ten-fold. And yes, an occasional lottery ticket is a big help."

The redhead's mouth fell shut. Crawford looked at him. "However, I can only foresee certain things happening. Some of them a unavoidable."

"I see…" Ran nodded, smiling lightly. "You could foresee my questions and answer them beforehand."

"Yes."

A comfortable silence settled, which got Ran thinking. A successful man like Crawford was literally a dream come true for many out there. Was he, Ran, a materialistic person then? He shook his head and sighed as he looked out of the window. Crawford turned to face him. "What is it?"

Ran stared at him, causing the American man to sigh. "I'm an oracle, not a mind reader. I can't tell what's in your heart, if you choose not to voice it."

At that, the redhead visibly reddened. "Well, it's nothing. Just random thoughts."

"Very well."

The car slid into the parking space under an oak tree planted by the walk. Ahead was the playhouse. It looked quaint, pretty in fact, as well as exclusive, in its own way. Crawford got out quickly, and moved to open the door for him. Ran blushed, getting out. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Crawford smirked, noting the faint rose painted on the redhead's cheeks. They moved to the theater, and took their seats after the tickets were taken in and stamped. Crawford had actually purchased them beforehand! They stepped in, and the play began.

A voice pierced the dark, and a spot of light, shaped like a cross, seeped into the ground. Out of the shadows, a youth walked out, his hair the color of night, and so were that of his eyes. He smiled, elegance written all over his features. "Our story starts at the dead of the hours of darkness, with only the light of the moon to guide us…"

____________________

"It was a good play."

The two men stepped out to the pavement, mingling amongst the crowd of spectators. Ran nodded in agreement. "Yes… and the actors were talented."

"They were the best chosen for this task," Crawford stated easily. "That was the play of the year. And it was an exceptional one, with the bringing in of new cast members."

"That boy?" Ran smiled. "Yes… he did look really young. A voice like an angel, he has. The pitch was just right – innocent."

"Hmm," Crawford smirked as he made his way back to the passenger side to open the door. Ushering Ran in, he returned to his seat. They drove off, and their journey went on in silence. The redhead looked at him, his eyes asking an unvoiced question. "We're going to a party of one of my business clients."

"Oh." How utterly unromantic. And here now Ran was reminded of the play. Crawford faced the young man, his smirk vanishing to be replaced with a faint smile.

"I prefer killing two birds with one stone or none at all."

_Ooh. Confident too._

"I understand," Ran half-smiled at Crawford. It was getting dark, and the sun was surely sinking under the horizon. Their destination was a manor by a lakeside, and beyond the mountains loomed high. It was a pretty sight to behold, the docks and the jetty being lit up by lanterns that were used to decorate the place, shining in pale blues and whites, illuminating the darkness. It was serene – that was the only word Ran could use to describe the ethereal scene.

They got off the car, and Crawford led the redhead to the tables. "I have to meet up with my client. Please make yourself feel comfortable." With that, he left. Ran stared after him and sighed. As far as he was concerned, dates never left their partners alone, did they? He thought back about Ken, and smiled faintly. Walking to the seats, Ran helped himself to a few martinis.

The night wore on. A few people were already stepping into the dance floor, the classical music taking a turn to a tango. Ran looked up, and half-smiled at the moon. His face was flushed with a few drinks, a stark contrast against his pale skin. When was his 'long lost date' returning?

"Mr. Fujimiya?"

Ran jumped and spun around. Speak of the precog and he's bound to appear. The redhead smiled slightly. "Just Ran… please."

"Alright," the American looked at him from above, smirking. "Ran… would you like to dance?"

"What…?"

"I've neglected you long enough," Crawford replied. "If you don't mind…?"

"No, I don't mind," the redhead nodded. He noticed immediately that Crawford didn't like apologizing. Still, that was what made men, men, wasn't it? "Of course. Thank you very much."

Without another word Crawford led Ran to the pier. No one was there, it was quite secluded, but the atmosphere reached it, and it was decorated with pale blue lanterns hung above, and around them little lit up boats floated on the water. It was like a fairytale lake of lights. The redhead looked around in wonder, drunk by the sights. The music had also changed, and he recognized it as a slow song, one he had heard once, but forgotten in time.
    
    「もしも今すべてがうまくなんて　いかない

負けそうになる時だって」

"You have heard this song before, have you not?"

Ran looked up. "Yes… I have. Some time ago."

「瞳を閉じれば　心から

世界が　見えてくる」

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the American led him on, they were moving with the wind, and not the words. Ran nodded against him, smiling dreamily.

"Yes, I loved it for its lyrics… its meaning."

「In this world when life can be so tough

You must be strong

Just believe in yourself and don't you fear

So open up your mind and close your eyes

Take another look from the other side」

"Ran… in life, things can sound as quaint as these words," Crawford smirked lightly. "I can foresee things, but there are some things that I can't."

"I guess not," the redhead nodded kindly.

"No… I didn't foresee this either."

"What?"
    
    「孤独な夜でも　迷い恐れる時も
    
    今はひとりでも　この足で　どこまでも歩いていけるはずだから」

"There are… some things…" Crawford leaned in. "…Just more peculiar than normal…"
    
    「Just hold on tight　瞳閉じたなら
    
    Look inside yourself　輝きがあるから
    
    Yes, "MIRAI"　信じて欲しい
    
    You can take another look from the other side」

Lips pressed against lips, white against the darkness of the skies that night. And Ran couldn't help but smile, because he knew that, below the suit and the expensive attire Crawford wore, behind that cool exterior lived a man who wanted comfort, and it was a thing that he knew that he could gladly spare the American.

And so, smile he did.

The lanterns swirled by as they danced under the starlit sky, and beyond, the lanterns floated on the waters, small ripples tossing them gently against the lapping lake surface. Blues and whites painted the moment, before it was lost as the music subsided.

「愛の全てに出会うまで…」

~*~*~ End Part Three ~*~*~

Note: *Laughs insanely* I FINISHED IT! I'M A GOOD BOY! MEOW HOO HAA HA HA! But anyway, I really was facing a writers' block for this. So, this was only partly my idea. Poor me. But it's done! YAY! I can now relax… Oh, wait; I still have Yohji and Schuldig… unless you want me to skip them, of course! XD Well, thanks for reading!

As for the song, hmm, the meaning reminded me a little of Crawford. ^^; Uh, the later part, that is. Believe in the future. I changed the lyrics a little. It's really nice, this song, I do like it.

To my reviewers now! XD:

Laguna (Thanks for reviewing! Even with all the time you had to take in Esthar and keep it up and going, you read! ;_; I'm touched! Thank you! You'll vote soon! Don't worry!)

Misura (Hey, thanks for reviewing again! I guess you'll be voting for Crawford then… ^^; Maa, everyone knows whom I'm already voting for! HOO HAA HA HA! Evil! I can make them evil! Ne, *pokes* what interesting images did you get?)

Faraway4today (Hi, thanks for reviewing! ^__^ Aa, so I guess Crawford is in for a bit of competition? Of course he might win… well, I wish him good luck anyway! No one can resist a three-piece suit… except maybe me, but then again I'm used to seeing dad wear it all the time. 0_o …Scary Crocodile? ^^;)

LittleIsa (The mama-chan reviews again! Thank you! Well, I hope you'll update soon too, because I'm waiting to see more of your ebbil KenKen… HOO HAA HA HA! Good thing your Ran didn't tear his hair out… 0_o Mou, why did FF.net cut it off? *Ken is squished* Wuv Windy! XD)

kami-chan (Thanks for reviewing again, our imouto-chan! XP Everyone in this family's so kind! Hey, I can be the fruitcake or stale pastry that'll choke Bushyboy to death and enable us to take over the world after him! Mou, didn't you think Aya-chan or Ken were ebbil? Please? ;_; Ebbil is good!)

Dalamar the Dark (Hi, thanks for reviewing… twice at one go! 0_o You're so kind! Maa, thanks, is this really okay? ^///^ We all love ganging up against Ran, don't we? *Eveybuddy cheers* Heh heh, the summary was ebbil too! YAY!)

CherubKatan (Hullo! Thank you for reviewing! Mou, FF.net was evil to me too some time ago. I couldn't log in either! Well, maybe it was IE's fault too, but he behaved well… ^^; Maa, do you like pie? Have you watched the American Pie??? XD It was ebbil! The pie part, that is. ^^; Thanks, for your encouragement! But you gotta write too, okays?)

Ayako (HI! Thanks for reviewing! ^__^ Princess Fujimiya is a great name! And being cheesy is ebbil! Yeah, that's why we love him. :D I'll finish it, thanks! I guess… you'll be voting for KenKen?)

bink (Thanks for reviewing! Okay, you'll see that date! It'll be there, don't worry!)


	4. Yohji

Match Made In Heaven

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Trust me. If you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Okay, so being match made is a good thing if it's successful… but what if you have a younger sister bent on getting you the love of your life? It sure won't be fun… or it may be. Sit back and relax…

Pairing: Everyone x Ran (literally)

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. AU, more of a weird parody than anything else. Takes place before the explosion, when Ran was still a happy-go-lucky bestest big bro in the world.

_________________

Part Four – Yohji: In Which The Sea And Sky Are One

"Aya, what _now_?"

It was beginning to get irritating. Of course, he hardly doubted his sister's fine tastes in men, but this was getting to be ridiculous! It was as if this once sweet little girl had turned into Eros' nightmare and was bent on him seeing practically every man in the world. Ran rolled his eyes at his sister's impish smirk.

"You're going out with Yohji."

"Four o'clock?" the redhead lifted a brow. His sister frowned.

"No! Not that Yohji! I meant Yohji by Kudou Yohji, private detective extraordinaire." Aya twirled around. "He's such a cutie poopsie pie, Ran! He really knows how to treat a lady right!"

"Then why doesn't he go out with women?" Ran was getting exasperated. "I don't need a date, Aya! I just want to take a break… Ken was wonderful and fun, Crawford was obnoxious but romantic, and now Dick Tracy?"

"I'd rather you said a Hardy Boy," Aya smiled angelically. "He's handsome, he really is."

"You sound more smitten than I am," Ran said flatly. "I'm not going out with him. I kissed Crawford. And on our first night out too. God, I feel like a slut now." Saying so, the redhead scrunched himself into a ball and huddled in the sofa. The braided girl shook her head.

"Sorry man, he's already on the way here."

"What?"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Make that, he's already here." She skipped over to answer the door, smiling blissfully. Ran groaned and got up, straightening his clothes, which comprised of a pair of pale blue denim form fitting jeans and an equally form fitting black collared dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. In short, Ran groaned and got up, straightening his hot attire. He looked down at himself.

_I'm not even going to bother changing._

"Oh, hello Yohji-poo!" Aya cooed from the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Aya-chan!" a deep, sexy voice cooed back. Wow. He really does sound like a P.I., Ran mused. He tried to smile as he made his way to the door. And froze.

He really was handsome, and trendy, besides. He made clothes look good, and not to mention sunglasses. Dark hair, green sparkling eyes, all these complimented his attire with ease and freedom. Black denim, open-crested loose shirt over a black tank top, tied below at the waist… Yohji was a man who could flaunt fashion in an entirely otherworldly way. The colors on his shirt was really island-ish, yet, somehow sophisticated, and that went so much for saying.

This was no one Ran had ever met. He felt his legs wobble like jell-o. Heck, even his smile wobbled like jell-o! The redhead coughed and tried to compose himself. "Hello. You're Kudou Yohji, if I'm not mistaken."

"The one and only," Yohji grinned easily. He waggled his brows suggestively. "So, what words might I use to refer to this piece of art, lovely?"

The redhead turned as red as… well, his head. "I'm Ran. Fujimiya Ran."

"Wow, that sure is a beautiful name. You know what they say," Yohji continued grinning, an arm slung round Aya's shoulder, lazily. "It's sweets for the sweet, and lovely for the lovelier."

"Ah." Ran ducked his head lower, trying to hide his furious blush. No one had dared make such an open pass at him, least of all one so… gorgeous and charming! Inwardly his heart thumped wildly. Aya sure had a thing for choosing men!

"Well, we'll be going now, Aya-chan!" Yohji switched his arm to wind round the redhead's shoulder. "See you around, sweetie!"

"You take care of my brother, Kudou," Aya warned. "He's… delicate."

Ran scowled at his sister, making his comely face quite ugly for a moment. But Yohji merely chuckled.

"Sure thing, Hon!" the detective flashed her a winsome smile. "I've been taking care of beautiful things all my life, and none of them has failed on me yet!"

Ran looked at his sister, then at Yohji, and then back at his sister again. He bit down a choked scream and dashed to the sleek-surfaced sports car parked in front.

________________________

"So… where are we going?"

"To the beach," Yohji replied breezily, his eyes never leaving the road. "It's not really too crowded where I'm taking you to. One of my clients gave this villa to me, and the beach surrounding it's been barred off. I come here often, y'know, so it's in pretty good shape."

The P.I. grinned again. "And it needs something to beautify it."

Flirtatious. That was one word to describe Kudou Yohji. And another word? Irresistible.

Ran choked and looked out of the window, rapidly turning red. "I guess…"

"Hey, look at me." He felt a hand tug at his chin and pulling his face to meet that of a green-eyed model's. "Yeah, look at me. What is it with you and looking down all the time? Your low self-esteem's killing me. Pretty things smile and know they look good. That's the way things should be!"

"…I'm not pretty, Yohji." Ran turned away. He'd never been told that he was pretty, except when he was out with Ken, when the brunet blurted out something about him being too pretty to be an outdoor type.

"Who said that?"

"I did," Ran half-smiled dreamily, staring at the blue skies ahead. The beach was drawing near – he could smell it.

"Well, whoever who said that is blind," the P.I. commented. "Yes, and that includes you in that list. You're too blind to notice your own loveliness?"

"Oh, please." The redhead rolled his eyes heavenwards. "You're flattering me. I'm not blind, but I don't consider myself a god of good looks. Unlike you." He smiled, passing the insult as a jest.

"Man, that's low," Yohji laughed. They pulled into a space near the villa, under a palm tree, facing the sea. Getting out, Ran gasped. The sea and the sky looked apiece. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and the seagulls wailed, passing by. The sands were white, and Ran felt like slipping off his shoes to wade in it. It was heavenly. Yohji came up beside him, grinning. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is…"

"Well, it's nearly noon. When that time comes, the sea and the sky looks joined as one. It's always been like this," the P.I. pulled out a mat and placed it on the sands. He took off his shoes and socks and tossed them aside. Lighting up a cigarette, he beckoned to Ran who stood there, staring at him. Yohji lifted a brow. "What?"

"You smoke?"

"Yeah," the P.I. looked down. "I was trying to quit a little while ago. Then Asuka…"

Ran didn't push the man further. But he didn't come hither, either. Smiling slightly, the redhead removed his own shoes and socks and placed them neatly by the palm tree. The sand felt good and warm on his toes – the day wasn't as hot as the past few days, and it was really windy there. He made his way to the water and stood at the age, letting the shallow waves rub against his feet, looking out at the horizon.

And he saw a boy, with bright azure eyes and clad in black, holding his hand out to reach him…

Ran blinked, and shook his head. The image faded at once. This was getting weird. He turned back to look at Yohji, finding the P.I. staring at him. "Yes?"

"You look hot."

"You love complimenting others, don't you?" the redhead folded his arms. "Have you been complimented before?"

"I sure have," the man stubbed out his cigarette in a resolved manner. He wasn't going to smoke around Ran. "I even have my own fan clubs, one of which Aya-chan is a president of."

"My sister?" Ran laughed. "Okay, so you are something to marvel, then."

"Why, thank you," the detective brushed his wind-blown brunet locks back. "I knew you couldn't resist the old Kudou charm."

"I don't have to," Ran smiled. "They came on me like blind missiles. All I had to do was to dodge them."

Yohji clutched his left part of his chest and reeled back as if hurt. "I'm hurt, Fujimiya. How could you be so beautiful, and yet so cold?"

"Simple. I played Lady Mac Beth in Mac Beth."

"Seriously? You're not kidding?"

"Yes."

"You mean it?" Yohji stared at him. So, Ran played a girl.

"Yes, I was seriously joking," the redhead chuckled. "Fooled you, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Yohji grinned back. "I took you for the poetic, romantic, quiet type, and all a sudden you're seriously joking."

The two men burst into comfortable laughter and stared out at the sea for a moment. Noon came, and the sea and sky were joined as one. It was breathtaking, and Ran felt something tug at the corner of his heart. The sea really has the power to move hearts. He turned to Yohji. "So… what do we do now?"

"Would you like some refreshments? You know, ice cream, some whiskey or cocktails?" Yohji pointed at the villa. "We have them stocked here."

"Sure," the redhead shrugged. "Thank you."

_______________________

Night came, and the stars started peeking down at the two men sitting by the sea, upon the white sands that were now painted with a silvery glow. It was a quiet and serene scene, and not even the stars wanted to interrupt it. But then the redhead got up, and he walked to the edge of the sea again, slightly smiling at it.

It had been a wonderful day. He knew it had been. Yohji was motivating and flirtatious, as well as a gentleman in almost everyway. He didn't even smoke a stick when he was around. In short, he was a kind soul whom Ran had grown fond of in just a day. He himself had taken it upon himself to help Yohji 'beautify' his villa… by introducing the wonders of ikebana to him. They had purchased flowers off a man in the corner of a conjoining beach, and he's arranged them and taught the P.I. how to handle flowers like a professional. And then they'd had drinks, ice cream, and chatted a little over things. Even a little over 'Asuka'.

_"She was a beautiful woman," Yohji had said. "Lovely beyond recount. She died in one of our missions. And we were going to get married, too."_

_"I'm sorry," he'd apologized. "It must've really hurt."_

_A hand over a hand, offering comfort._

_"It did. I tried to kill myself once, twice, three times… but I was lucky. And then, she woke me up," the P.I. had smiled then, a little sadly. "I owe her so much. She made me realize that the dead can only be happy were their living ones happy too."_

_And a firm grip of the one below, accepting it._

_"Who's that?" Ran had been curious._

_"Aya-chan," Yohji had laughed. "Oh, not in that way. She's been like a little sister to me. She was constantly talking to me about her brother, and how he'd never dated, always being alone. She showed me your photograph. I'd been wanting to meet you ever since."_

Ran had said nothing then. And all he did now was smile and look into the sea. Oh, he had said nothing then. And it was time he did. He turned to look at Yohji from the edge of the darkened waters. "Yohji…"

"Hmm?"

"When you…" he started, then paused. "…When you said that you'd been wanting to meet me ever since Aya showed you a picture of me, what were you thinking about?"

There was a short silence. "Well," the brunet got up, pushing his hair back. "I was thinking about how lonely you looked. You were happy, you had a family, but somehow, you looked like a romantic in heart and I thought that you were… searching."

"Searching?"

Yohji nodded, smiling. "Yes. And I also thought, 'Wow, he sure is a looker!'"

Ran laughed nervously. "… And now that you've met me?"

"Hmm," the P.I. stared at the sky. "Now that's a toughie."

"Oh…" Ran looked at him. "It's okay."

"Nope. The Kudou always has an opinion, and they're the best," Yohji grinned at him. "And now, I'm thinking, 'Man, I'm lucky. A night by the sea with the most beautiful angel I've ever met in my entire life'."

"Thanks," the redhead smiled back easily at the man. He walked closer to the sea's edge, and all a sudden, he was pushed into the shallow waters. Continuous jets and waves of water gushed over him, and he spluttered. Over it all, he heard amused laughter. He pouted. "Hey!"

"Hey back!" Yohji jumped on top of him and pushed him down to the sand. The water was too shallow to cover his face, but it lapped against his red hair and drenched it. He looked at the stars in wonder. The city never had such beautiful nights. But then, Yohji was determined to grab his attention. "Ran?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

The redhead stared at the detective, but not hostilely. It was just… full of wonder.

"Please?"

"…Okay."

Yohji smiled and lowered his head. Their lips touched, like the sky against water. It was clean, and yet not entirely chaste. There was a certain strength in the detective's kiss that went through all boundaries, and yet didn't go overboard. In the back of his head, Ran noted faintly that Yohji tasted of lime and honey, and a strange scent of clove invaded his senses as his tongue slid against his own.

And then their kiss broke, leaving them breathless for a moment. Yohji rolled off and lay down beside him, facing the starlit skies. "Thank you, Ran."

"You're welcome," the redhead smiled slightly, blushing a little from the aftermath. He sat up, and stared at the horizon. The sky was inky with blackness, as were the waters. The stars burned on, and were reflected in the sea, making it look like a second sky, a sky on earth.

It's not just on one point of the day when the sea and sky are joined as one. They were never joined to begin with. Because the sea and sky had always been one entity.

All it takes is a little bit of faith and trust to put those two together.

~*~*~ End Part Four ~*~*~

Notes: Uh, sorry, I know this is short. And that's why I compensated it with a limey scene… OKAY, okay! So it was a strawberry scene! It' wasn't even close to lime… *wails* Meanies! Give this bloke a break, okay? I had a block on this too! *Goes to a corner and weeps* Anyway, I'm replying a few reviews! Thank you!

Shime (Ah, I think a lot of people will be voting for Ken too… (^^;) Thanks for reviewing our fic! And yeah, that's a really nice song. I picked it out because the "MIRAI" part sounded like it had something to do with Crawfish-sama! XD)

LittleIsa (Mama-chan! Thanks for reviewing again! I was able to review most of yours now! And I'm glad! XD Yeah, I was ebbil too to make Crawfish-sama leave Ran alone like that… (^^;) And they say I'm a good boy. Schu and Ran comes after this! It looks like I won't be so evil after all. This is all getting sappy… *cries* Thanks for your support! Wuv Windy)

CherubKatan (Hi again! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Brad was… Heh heh… he took advantage of a smashed Ran! 0_o the American Pie was evil? But that's why I liked it… the pie part, that is. *Cheshire Ken grin* Thanks, it's already here! I'll get you Schu soon, okay? We all know that Schwarz needs a little bit of White… or should I say, Red?)

Pandora.81 (Thanks for your feedback! Mein gott, to think I'd been thinking of skipping Yohji and Schu! *Kicks self* Oh, well, now I'm double killing. I got inspired for Schu through the ebbil Gojyo! Or was that ebbil Hakkai? I can't tell! XD No, Farf won't be in because I'm a jealous husband. He's MINE! MINE! *Cough* I like Schu too! He's really your favorite? Well, good luck Schu! Don't lose to Yohji! And thanks, do I really do good dates? I might wanna become a novelist… ^^;)

Jenny or Vault 713 (Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, it was equal. I want the dates to be fair, so the fans won't kill me… which some already do. XD Thanks, you think they're well-written? *Is touched* I'll keep it up! Once again, thanks!)

Simply Kim (Thanks for the review! Oh, yeah, ask all the Crawfish-sama fans! They think he's a romantic, and so do I! He's just cold at times. I got the dancing idea from my friend. He's awful, they way he thinks nothing's complete without slow dances. XD Romantics will be romantics, I guess. It's not my choice in the end; it's the readers'. This is a challenge fic after all! XD Thanks for reading, and thanks especially for reviewing, and for the luck too!

Misura (Hi, thanks for reviewing again! And here again I thought business parties are boring. Well, they always were. I was bored stiff once at one of dad's client's parties. Nah, the two dates will be good, I promise. I'll just make them as sappy as sap can get. XD *Blinks and tries to imagine and brain explodes* Oh, well… No, there won't be the babies of the teams here, and Farf and I are married. I'm not a sharing person. *Big ebbil grin*)

kami-chan (Thanks! Imouto-chan reviews again! *Hughugs* Ah, I actually cheated a little. Used dad's personality. He's so Brady, I used it. I had to. XD Their ebbilness was inherited. It's a streak. And yeah, Bushyboy thwarted my attempts. I hate him so. ;_; I wanted the world! It was Sephiroth! He told me I could kill Takatori this way! …You believe me, don't you? Thanks, it took me some time, but I got it done! ありがとうございます！You like that song too?)

Dinara (Thanks for reviewing! XD Yeah, he was a little stiff, huh? It was funny? Thank you!)

Laguna (Thanks for your feedback! I was a little late here, sorry! No, I won't skip Schu and Yohji! I'm sorry! XD Yeah, I've seen Saiyuki, just that I blundered up it with a game of the same title, as well as the original script. That song's nice, isn't it? Okay, Schu's the next one! I hope it's fine!)


	5. Schuldig

Match Made In Heaven

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Trust me. If you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Okay, so being match made is a good thing if it's successful… but what if you have a younger sister bent on getting you the love of your life? It sure won't be fun… or it may be. Sit back and relax…

Pairing: Everyone x Ran (literally)

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. AU, more of a weird parody than anything else. Takes place before the explosion, when Ran was still a happy-go-lucky bestest big bro in the world.

_________________

Part Five – Schuldig: In Which Fireflies Appear

This time, Ran didn't even bother to argue. His sister really was bent on getting him to go out with men. But now, something was different. Aya smiled at her brother. "Your last date. I'm not matchmaking you with anyone else, Ran. These are the best of the best I've had in store. My brother will never go out with anyone but the best."

"Fine," Ran looked at his sister from the newspaper he was reading. So far, all his dates had been either pleasant or sweet. He remembered Yohji and blushed a little. They hadn't seen each other in a while and Ran wondered what all his dates thought about him. But pushing the thought aside, he got up to get ready.

Ran usually wore black. It matched his hair and gave him a distinct look of maturity and enigma. He had to admit that it was nice that way. But that was to change for this date. Somehow, Ran felt the need to impress someone with such a gaijin name. Schuldig – it was a German name. And German people had high class, so he believed. Hey, after all, that's where Benz came from, right?

_I like Benz. Benz means money. When you have money, you can afford a Benz. In short, Benz's are expensive cars. Having a Benz means you're rich. And therefore, Germans are rich and classy people._

_Hence our Japanese philosophy on gaijin._

The redhead hurriedly put on the best he had. A white form-fitting shirt with short sleeves, as well as blue tight fitting denims to go with it. (Refer to top picture in WK manga) He looked at himself through the mirror and smiled slightly. Heh. He was a looker, all right! It was strange how one day with Yohji could elevate one's self esteem that much. Thinking of the brunet, he smiled again, this time wider.

_Ding-dong!_

Ran jumped and spun around, rushing through the door and nearly tripping down the stairs. He ran to the front door, but paused a moment to straighten his clothes out before proceeding to open it. Grinning, a tall blond man stepped in, his golden eyes taking in the surroundings and dancing across the hall. They turned and regarded Ran, a slow smirk spreading over the man's handsome features. Ran gaped at him.

_What a hunk!_

"Why, thank you," Schuldig purred. Ran blushed at the sound. How… sexy. The German laughed. "Please, you're flattering me."

Ran blinked. "Huh… I didn't say anything…"

"Oh, you don't have to, mein sweet red wine," Schuldig replied with a slight smirk. "I'm a telepath. I read minds. Aya thought about you, so I couldn't resist. She sure has a good imagination, I must admit."

Ran turned redder in his face. His sister sent images like that to Schuldig? That monkey! An arm went round his waist.

"You're extremely well-dressed today," Schuldig murmured appreciatively. "Good. Shall we go, mein kätzchen?"

"Where to?"

"Clubbing… there's a good pub just around the corner. Quieter than the rest and the atmosphere's really exquisite." Schuldig could see that Ran was uncomfortable with clubs, therefore hurriedly reassuring him. "No bondage, no masochism. Just plain drinking and a fun time, I promise."

"…Okay…" He highly doubted it. Clubs were… ruthless.

"I never lie, kätzchen."

He sounded honest. Ran looked up at him with his violet gaze, and smiled slightly. The man smiled back, and they exited through the door towards the man's car.

_______________________

The pub was indeed quieter than the rest. It was more of a quaint little area where they served drinks, and the proprietress was a woman in her mid-thirties. She had a sweet smile and her kindliness made Ran feel more at home. Schuldig had spoken with her a little and exchanged light banter, and there were a few men drinking and chatting in a corner. Two young men stood by the door, one more sitting down and grinning at them as they bickered over what the weather would be like the next day.

Soon, the German turned to him. "Well, so what do you think, mein lieber?"

"About?"

"This bar?"

"Hmm," the redhead rested his chin on his hands. "It's nice. The drinks here are good."

"It's a local favorite," Schuldig nodded. "The bouncers here keep trouble out. They're generally nice and just helping her out. One of them is her son."

"I see," Ran nodded. "Do they face, you know, trouble sometimes?"

Schuldig looked over to one youth with striking auburn hair covering one eye as he mocked punched his blond friend. "Nothin' they can't handle," the German smirked, imitating the youth's New York-street-boy slang. Just then, a few men walked in, and took their seats at the other end of the counter. Ran spied them from the corner of his eye. They didn't look very peaceable. He also noted that the boys had stopped bickering and tensed up a little.

"What would you like?"

"Scotch on the rocks. Make it quick."

The woman complied as her customers laughed and talked loudly. They'd started smoking and Ran backed off a little. The youths sitting by the entrance narrowed their eyes. They eyed each other and nodded at the blond in their group. He got up and skipped towards them. "Sorry, but you can't smoke in here, sir!"

His tone was cheerful but firm. Frosty blue eyes met with the hazy dark ones of the balding man in a suit. "And why not, little boy?"

"'Cuz it says so outside!" the blond pointed to a large sign by the door. "See?"

"What kind of bar doesn't allow smoking?" another man piped up.

"A good one," the blond replied smoothly. "This is a place for people to have drinks, take a load of and rest. Not defile themselves with smoke. Some patrons don't like it. We wanna cater to them!"

"What about us?"

"Well, if you like smoke, rough women an' all that, you can go to that other bar there," the brunet by the door voiced up suddenly. "They have 'em all. Dun like it, dun do it. 'Kay?"

"We'll do what we please," the taller, well-built man spoke up. The brunet's eyes narrowed.

"Your Papa-san you will! This is our bar and we keep rubbish out!"

"What…"

"Stop, please!" the woman at the counter slammed her hands on the wooden surface. "Enough of this! Go and guard the door, Moru. The same with you, Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie!" the blond pouted, but he complied. The men settled down again, as if nothing happened then. Schuldig shook his head, looking at Ran. He could tell what the man was thinking.

"Happens sometimes," he whispered to the redhead. "Would you like to leave now?"

Ran nodded slightly, and the two got up. But just then, he felt his arm being pulled back and dragged towards the well-built man in a suit. "…Yes? What is it?"

The three youths stood up again, glaring at their direction. As for the proprietress, she simply looked helpless. The men grinned. "Oh, c'mon, sit down. Are we scaring you?"

"No," Ran inched back, pulling his arm back, but failing. The man's grip was like an iron clasp. Even with all the training he had in Kendo, this man's strength somehow surpassed that of his. Perhaps it was the absence of his beloved katana. The redhead mentally cursed himself for not taking it along with him, but which man would bring a weapon like that on a date? He pulled Ran to sit beside him. The other men were grinning lewdly. They turned to the proprietress.

"How about asking those pesky little kids of yours to do something useful for a change, huh?"

She glared at them. "Out… Get out of my bar, now!"

"We won't, not until we're done," the balding man made a grad at Schuldig, whose golden eyes were now glinting with fury. He avoided it with the grace of a panther. The German smirked.

"Catch me if you can, mein loser," Schuldig purred. He then turned to the man sitting beside his date. "And you, let go of him. Now."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll pay."

"Very well, that's a challenge," the man stood up, shoving the redhead into the mass of men. They formed a circle around the two, allowing them dueling space. The bouncers scurried to the front, offering support to their German customer. Were the other men to interfere, they'd start a brawl fest.

The telepath smirked, amused. He could read his mind like words off a book, and in German besides. Hey, English wasn't his first language to start with. "If I win, I get my date back."

"And if you lose?"

"I won't lose," Schuldig grinned. The man laughed.

"If you lose, I'll get the redhead. And I'll screw him right under your nose, Hitler."

"Sorry, we aren't even related," Schuldig snorted. The other man lifted his hands and balled his hands into fists. Giving a yell, he lunged forward, but Schuldig sidestepped, causing him to smash his fist into the glass counter, breaking it. He cursed, blood starting to dribble down his arms and dripping onto the floor.

But Schuldig wanted things to end fast, even as he wanted to torture the man mentally. Mercilessly, the blond stepped up to him and delivered a roundhouse, cruelly kicking him at the same time. A string of curses fell from the man's bloodied lips as he fell to the floor. Schuldig smirked.

_I guess a little mind torturing won't hurt._

He stepped up to him and planted his foot on his head, pressing it down against the hard floor.

_If you lose_, Schuldig gave the man an internal monologue; they'll never respect you again. _You're such a dog, mein lieber, not even your wife loves you anymore. Your daughter shuns you, how you'd come home dead drunk every night, and how your son hates your filthy guts out. You're nothing, you really are. For pleasure, you gave up your family._

_I'll tell you her dirty little secret._

_She's seeing somebody else._

_And that somebody…_ Schuldig took his time to pause; _is your brother, whom you've disowned. Pathetic, really. Why don't you kill yourself after this?_

The man's eyes widened, and Schuldig stepped back, laughing… well, evilly. He walked towards the crowd and winked at the bouncers, lifting a hand to pull Ran out of the mass and towards the doorway. The German telepath placed his money easily on the counter and strode off smirking into the night, along with the redhead by his side. The blond youth stared after them with a grin.

"Cool!"

______________________

"You didn't tell me you were a boxing champion."

Schuldig turned to gaze at Ran. "I'm not. I'm just hot, sultry, irresistible and strong. It comes in a package. See the tag? 'Made in Frankfurt, 100% man'."

The redhead stifled a laugh. "Really, you're just obnoxious. But…"

"But what?" the German smirked in question.

"But that's what makes you irresistible, right?" Ran said, a little shyly. In answer the smirk grew inches wider.

"I knew you had good taste in men," the blond pushed his locks aside in a swift motion, fluidly, sexily. "I mean; you really do. After all, you went out with me, didn't you?"

"Self-righteous fool," Ran smiled slightly. They made their way through the night, the redhead following the German telepath aimlessly, to some unknown destination. And Schuldig wasn't about to let the surprise out. "So, where are we headed now? It's getting dark…"

"All the better to have a romantic conversation, mein lieber," the blond purred contentedly. "Anyway, I have something to show you." He stopped by some bushes, and turned to face Ran. "Now, close your eyes."

"What…" the redhead blushed slightly.

"Jut do it," he said reassuringly. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"… Okay…" Ran closed his eyes. The German's arms wrapped themselves round his shoulders and he led him step by step, into the bushes. Ran could vaguely smell water, and hear it lapping against the line of earth, just ahead. Suddenly, a small fly-like thing buzzed by and hit the redhead squarely on his cheek. He gasped and jumped, opening his eyes to counterattack whatever that had assaulted him in the first place.

Literally beautiful.

They were by a tiny lake, filled with lightning bugs. The lighted up the trees, the bushes, and the light speckled off the water like stars. They were friendly too, buzzing close to the two men, seeking warmth, in the cool summer night, as fall was threading nearer. Ran extended his hands to cup them, causing them to glow in his clasp.

"Lovely, aren't they?" the German smirked. "So frail, yet so full of life."

"They are…" the redhead murmured dreamily. He then turned to look at Schuldig. "Do you come here often?"

"Yes," he answered easily. Schuldig held true to his words. He never lied. "Sometimes I need peace from the thoughts of others that frequently invade mine… peace. Or perhaps just quiet."

"I see."

"I know you do."

There were no further words exchanged, just the two of them by a lakeside, surrounded by fireflies. It painted a really beautiful image for Ran, of quiet and truth, and one that never lied. Perhaps, just perhaps…

There was quiet in the city, after all.

~*~*~ End Part Five ~*~*~

Notes: Done! This is the last date! XD I'm sorry it wasn't as good as the others, because I made them get involved in a bar fight… Anyway, now we can vote, please go to the voting poll rules and read the instructions there! (That's if you're reading in FF.net. If you're reading from my site, well, the poll page is the next chapter after this, located in the library.)

Heh, now I'll reply to reviews! XD

Keitalina Angeleous Shinra (Hi, and thanks for reviewing! No, no Farf, sorry… I really can't write it. Initially I tried, but I couldn't. Besides, we're married. I'm a jealous guy. :D Seph just wanted to take over the world. Not that that's bad, heh heh! XD It's an ebbil thing, I just like that idea too!)

kami-chan (Heeeey! Imouto-chan! XD Thanks for reviewing, and you're welcome! I found it a pleasure to do so anyway! Aa, so, he was compatible? Really? Thanks! That kiss-scene… um, was it limey? Because I wanted to do limey. ;_; But yeah, Bushybrows will pay for thwarting my attempts for world domination! Die, Reiji!)

Verdorbene Unschuld (Thanks for reviewing!!! Maa, I'd love to choose them all, but that will be… ebbil. I love Yohji, personally, I always saw him as a sweet guy. :D It's no fun when you're a victim. I can tell. XD But yeah, why don't you vote for Yohji? I believe this is a tough tie now…)

Kasra (Thank you for your feedback! I know why you missed it – because it was a crappy fic! XD Aya-chan is the bestest sister in the world for him. She may be naughty, but she's iiko. Thank you, we all feel bad for poor Asuka, ne? Except when she's an evil nurse! ;_; Balinese goes with Bombay… Yeah, you may have theories… that's Riku! I just had to screw Ran's head a little, sorry!)

Dalamar the Dark (Thanks for reviewing, and again and twice too! I'm so touched! Moooaaaah! ;o; Thanks for reading too, all of you guys are really nice. It makes me feel that this is at least worth something! XD Thank you, I'm looking out for me too!)

Marupial (Thanks for your feedback! The poll's up, so you can now vote for Ken! I like him plenty too!!!)

CherubKatan (Thanks for reviewing! Aww, Yohji is a nice guy! He may be very… ecchi but he's got a good heart deep inside! Okay, here's Schu for you! He's a little evil here, I just like him to torture others… Heh heh, especially people who play golf and look like koalas. Golf clubs are evil! ;_;)

Misura (Thanks for reviewing! Maa, Yohji sure is a flirt. So sorry, but I like him ecchi too! How did I make him overdo it? XD *Innocent Omi look* I didn't see that! Self-esteem is important. Poor Asuka. I killed her even when it's AU. XD Well, business parties are boring… Dad's so Brady, it's like going out with Brad, but even then it's boring. Probably because I'm his son… ^^; Thanks, were those lines very cheerful? 0_o)

Lilla (Hey, thanks for reviewing! Um, well, Ran and Yohji here seem really to pair up with. I like this pairing too! But everyone knows I love Farf with an undying love… just that I'd pair him up with me! XD Yeah, it's Ran we're talking about. And he just might not be happy. Still, I tried. What do you think? This idea wasn't as romantic as the rest… Nope, no Nagi or Omi. So sorry! I'm trying out Ran-uke, and it's not difficult! :D)

Anata (Hi, thanks for the feedback! Maa, poor Ran, poor Ken. But hey, being embarrassing is a good thing too! it compliments Ran's perfection. XD Crawford did evil things to smashed Ran. XD Aa, yeah, so Ken's date is the first and the perfectest? XD Brad was a little like dad. I guess he left me alone, and I decided to let Ran experience the boredom I did. No bishounen for Windy at that party. And it was a good one too… ;_; It's not bothering me, your comments! I really thank you for them! And by the way, that's not Nagi, Omi or Farfie! Guess again!)

LittleIsa (Hi, mama-chan! Thanks for reviewing! XD Yes, I was thinking about that letter. 9_9 Sorry I had to use it, but I suddenly felt something when I returned to Atlantica. Then I stopped playing and I had to write it! Thanks to Sora too! XD I made poor Yohji a romantic fool. ^^; His date was okay, it really was one of the best. So far. Schu's one wasn't as romantic, I'm sorry, Schu fans! I'll try to make it up to you! Anyway, I got the mail, and I replied! Thanks for writing us! Wuv Windy)

Jenny or Vault 713 (Thanks for reviewing! Maa, you're still routing for Ken? That's great! Competition is fun! I know why I'd route for Ken… it's the pie. The images of pie that inspire ecchiness. Is that it? I updated! *Patpats self*)


	6. Voting Poll

Voting Rules - for Fanfiction.net  
  
Okay, so I completed Ran's dates, and I need you guys to vote for whom he'll end up marrying and living happily ever after with! But there are instructions that I gotta give, so listen up! XD  
  
1) Please think carefully before taking the vote! Unless you're very, very sure that that's who you're routing for!  
  
2) Only votes in the poll will be counted. I won't count reviews as votes, sorry! ^^;  
  
3) If a nonexisting date is voted for, I'll select the runner up. Takatori is off-limits. I hate his guts out.  
  
4) You can post comments on the poll if you wanna, too. And inform me about stuff on it!  
  
5) You can gang up and get all your friends who are non-readers to vote too. XD I encourage ebbilness thoroughly!  
  
6) You can only vote once, but if it's possible, you can try to vote more than once. Because something's wrong with the poll, it always seems to disable all other votes... ;_;  
  
That said, please vote here: The link at my profile to my website (temporary)  
  
The link doesn't show up here, so please visit my profile and click on the link to my website. The poll will end in three days' time.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Poll Results, as announced on:  
  
24 March 2003  
  
KenKen: 33%  
Yohji-kun: 22%  
Mr. Crawford: 11%  
Schuldig-sama: 28%  
Farfarjell-o: 0%  
Takatori Rubbish: 6%  
  
KenKen is the winner! Second in line is Schuldig-sama, and flanking in third is Yohji-kun, god's gift to women!  
  
The end chapter will be up soon. 


	7. Wedding

Match Made In Heaven

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Trust me. If you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Okay, so being match made is a good thing if it's successful… but what if you have a younger sister bent on getting you the love of your life? It sure won't be fun… or it may be. Sit back and relax…

Pairing: Everyone x Ran (literally)

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. AU, more of a weird parody than anything else. Takes place before the explosion, when Ran was still a happy-go-lucky bestest big bro in the world.

Congratulations to Hidaka Ken, winner of the Ran's Wuv Of His Life Poll! It was a close one, everybody! Thank you for voting if you have!

_________________

Part Six and Last – Ken: A Grand Wedding And A Vow Never To Be Broken

Things had really changed as time passed them by. Aya looked up from her doujinshi and grinned. From her little discovery in the closet of her brother's, came a fine idea in which pushed things into place, and lastly… at last!

Her brother, Fujimiya Ran, was engaged!

The girl couldn't contain her excitement any longer. As soon as she heard the door slam and the sound of laughter from below, one the voice of her father's, and the other, her brother's fiancé, Aya scampered down the stairs, nearly tripping over her feet. She stumbled at the last steps, crashing right into her brother. "Oops! Heh, heh…"

"Be careful!" Ran pulled her up again. She stared at him and giggled. In response, her brother lifted a brow. "What?"

"Nothing," she cheerfully swayed. "You just look… excited."

"I don't know who's more excited, you or him, young lady," Mr. Fujimiya stepped in to help his son. "Anyway, Ken wants to speak to you. Alone."

"Okay," Aya looked up at Ken, Ran's first date. The brunet merely grinned and shrugged, dragging her to the other side of the room, far away from the kitchen that was currently in use by Ran.

"Aya, thank you," he gushed quickly. "Thank you so much… I don't know how I could ever make it up to you, Aya, I…"

"You do," she replied easily. "Just take care of him, Ken. Make him happy. And that's all I'd ask for."

From the kitchen, Ran heard the conversation. They weren't hushed, and with his quick hearing, he could catch most of the words spoken. He smiled lightly in reminiscence; somehow, as time had rushed by, he and Ken had drawn closer. His other dates had played a part too, but there was something about Ken that he just couldn't put his finger in. It intrigued him, and at the same time, he fell in love, hard and fast, for a man now known as his fiancé.

His other dates hadn't really kept in touch with him throughout the entire phase where their lives had returned to normal. Crawford had been busy, managing his work and his commitments, Yohji had been involved with personal problems and also a serious case in which he had to lose contact with everyone for some time, and Schuldig… well, the German had gone back to his homeland. No one had heard of him since.

But Ken had called, and constantly too. His conversations were often filled with clumsy words, but all the same, there was a life in them that made Ran feel at ease. The football player had an air of happiness around him that just put a smile on the redhead's face. It was fine, and as they got to know each other more, Ran seeing the flaws as well as the good in him, well, he just got up one morning and realized that he couldn't live life without hearing Ken's voice at least once a day.

And Ken?

Ken had said, "I love you too."

And that was the day when their puppy love blossomed into something deep and true. Ran smiled as he absently sliced the carrots. If it weren't for Aya, they'd never have met.

"…Ah!"

Crimson pearls of blood spilled on the cutting board. The redhead stared at it for a moment before turning to inspect his finger. Oh, it wasn't too deep. He grinned sheepishly and reprimanded himself for being so careless, daydreaming over dinner preparations.

"GAWD WHAT HAPPENED?" Ken exploded as he made his way to the counter. A shocked Ran in an apron nursing a cut finger stared back at him. Ken looked relieved as he walked towards the redhead. "You're hurt!"

"It's okay, really," Ran reassured him. But Ken was dissatisfied. He took the fair hand in his and squinted at it.

"Poor baby," he cooed, stroking it gently. Ran rolled his eyes and turned a bright shade of red when he saw his sister snickering in a corner. Deep down though, he was happy with the attention he was getting, and he knew it.

"I'm fine, Ken, just peachy!" Ran stopped, half-smiling. He was even beginning to talk like his fiancé.

"Look, let me make it up to you," Ken pressed the pale hand against his cheek. Well, Ran wouldn't object to that. Ken's make up sessions were really the best around. The redhead grinned and nodded, touching their foreheads together.

"…Okay…"

For a moment in time, the two men forgot themselves, their place in the warm little kitchen, and the air was still. It was as if time had stopped for them, and they only knew magic as they kissed. It was pure bliss. Ken was like nothing on earth, and yet nowhere in heaven. He faintly traced the taste of Pepsi and Pocky on Ken, the two P's that were beginning to become his favorite junk food, and the familiar taste of ice cream on the tongue that slid by. Everything was silent, and not even Aya was there to break the quiet.

…Aya?

Aya! Ran snapped out of his reverie when he remembered that his sister was in the kitchen with them. They pulled apart and Ran glared at his younger sibling.

"Out! Get out of the kitchen!" the redhead smacked his sister on her head with a French loaf. "Peeping Jane!"

She giggled and skipped off, content. Ran went red and turned back to face his fiancé, dropping the French loaf aimlessly onto the counter and holding his shoulders. Ken grinned back, shaking his head at their mistake.

"Now where were we…?"

_________________

It was a crisp fall morning. The leaves were a brilliant ruby and gold, the dark branches of trees a stark contrast against the lush carpet of leaves on the ground. Some of the foliage was still greenish, providing them a dreamy effect of colors against the pale blue-gray sky.

Mrs. Fujimiya sat motionless, a tear trailing down her cheek. In front, her husband stood with a brave and straight face, though he too, deep inside, was breaking with emotion. Aya tried her best to keep calm, but how much longer can they hold this silence?

Ken shook his head inwardly to stop himself from screaming. It was so close, all so close… it wouldn't last any second longer. The old man ahead of them stared at him in a kindly manner as the silence stretched on. And finally, it was all over.

"I now pronounce you man and… wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ran and Ken stared at each other.

"So, who's the bride?"

But that all didn't matter on that fateful autumn day. Because they knew that as long as there was faith, trust, and a bit of pixie dust, they'd manage to pass through eternity and beyond.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~

Note: Finally, finished! Thank you all once again for voting and taking part as to helping me decide on the ending! As for you who haven't had their bishounen win, fear not! They're all good bishounen! I'll love them too! That said, goodbye for now! I have to do some other ebbil stuff! XD

Now, to the reviews! XD

Laguna (Thanks for dropping us a line again, Mr. President! XD How's Esthar? Anyway, yeah, I meant the PS game. It was funny and different altogether! Well, at least their Sanzo was adorable… XD)

Shime (Hi, and thanks for reviewing! Maa, it's a tough choice, isn't it? Ken, or Yohji. Well, here you are! Ken won this round! Sorry about the problem… ^^;)

Raven (Thanks for reviewing! I wish I could have Kyo kiss me too, but Iori will eradicate me. ^^; Anyway, hmm, I guess poor Yohji lost out, but hey, it's okay! He's been voted for too! Yes, Ran seemed affected. He's a nice guy, I sincerely like him as well.)

Verdorbene Unschuld (Thanks for the review! I love Ran too, I can't help it! We all can't! He's not cold and heartless! C'mon! People with momiage are wonderful! XD *Is praising himself* Maa, sorry about Yohji. I guess he lost. ;_;)

Suisei Lady Dragon (Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Aa, a Schu supporter! It's good! He came in second. Yeah, he had his perks! I guess he didn't influence enough people before the dateline, sigh… well, I like Ken too. I like them all! He'll have his turn!)

Anne (Thanks for the review! Maa, poor Crawford, poor Schu! They lost the vote. Before that Schu was leading. DON'T KILL ME! *Ducks from bullets* Anyway, thanks for the vote. ^^;)

Keitalina Angeleous Shinra (Thanks for the feedback!! Yes, Ran's getting married, or make that he already is! XP You were kidnapped? I tell you, it was that twerp Bushybrows and his loverboy Osama that did it! They thwarted my attempts to rule the world! SHI-NE! *Cough* Anyway, is Sora in that closet too? ^____^ Aww, Schu lost the vote. ;_; I'm sorry!)

Jenny or Vault 713 (Thanks for the review! I'm sorry about that voting poll blunder. Fanfiction.net was evil to me. But anyway, I hope you got to cast your vote! Maa, Schu did an ebbil job. Still, I wish I made it ebbiller! ^^; Mamo-chan will be mad with me when he reads this!)

Sue (Hey, thanks for the review! Hopefully you got to vote. Anyway, yeah, Crawford's a good man. That was my dad's persona. Cool, huh? XD)

Dalamar the Dark (Wai, thanks for reviewing! Oh, that wasn't the last chapter! Anyway, yeah the poll thing was blundered. *Mumbles threats under breath* Aww, Yohji didn't win. ;_; Poor Yohji-kun! Never mind! He's still a local favorite, isn't he?)

Hyperventilater (Thanks for the feedback! Yes, Yohji was a wonderful guy. I think I may have overdid him, but I'm glad you found this Yohji a nice one. I personally liked him a lot too, and just as much as I love all of them. Schu's… well, the chapter was kinda short, but heh. ^^; Sadly for Crawford, but I guess Ran could learn to love him were he given the chance. Hey, after all, my dad got married too, and there's me, so… ^^;;)

Melcena (Thanks for reviewing! Maa, I'm so sorry! Another innocent victim of the blunder! ;_; But thanks though, for pitching in the vote. Hope you could vote. KenKen won! Yay! XD Here, I hope this ending chapter was okay!)

Pandora.81 (Maa, thanks for reviewing! Schu lost out, but hey, he won't give up easily next time! Thanks for casting a vote here, and I hope you were able to reach the poll!)

CherubKatan (Thank you for your review, and thanks for the mail too! I know you all like Schu! XD Maa, was he heroic enough? Should I have given him more… man? XD)

kami-chan (Imouto-chan! Thanks for reviewing and voting! Hope your pasokon will behave, but maybe changing it… ;_; I think he might be sad, but oh well, he can rest, right? Both you and mama-chan voted for Yohji-kun! I'm so sorry he lost. Perhaps he might rise again next time! Yohji-kun never gives up either! Thanks, so it was limey? YAY! XD My first ebbil WK lime! And thanks, you destroyed the world-takeover-stoppers and made them suffer! XD)

Misura (Thank you for reviewing! Ha, ha… Schu makes things hard for us all! XD Mou, who'd you finally settle for? Personally, I tried to make Schu as sexy as possible too… ^^;)


End file.
